Wrath of the Dragon Queen
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Randy's had a pretty stressful week and things get worse when he finds out that prom is coming up soon, but things might be looking up for him when Hedi announces wants to take the Ninja as her date to the dance. however a few things are getting in his way. 1: Howard 2: The Nomicon abandoning him and 3: Heidi has been taken over by the spirit of a man-hating sorceress.


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade Ninja

* * *

Chapter one: Are you there Ninja? It's me Heidi

* * *

It had been quite the week so far for the Ninja, a squad of super robo-apes on Monday, de-stanking Bucky a total of eight times on Tuesday and a giant robot cobra on Wednesday. Normally Randy enjoyed beating down whatever Mcfist and the Sorcerer threw at him, but after three days of pretty exhausting fights, he wanted at least one day to catch a breather before getting ambushed by whatever robot or monster that came his way.

"Don't get me wrong Howard, I like being the Ninja and all, it's just that every once and awhile I'd like a little me time you know?" the hero of Norrisville explained to his friend as they walked to class or in Randy's case; limped

"I've been meaning to ask about that limp, did your leg fall asleep from last night's Grave Punchers five binge?" his best friend asked

"I pulled a muscle while I was fighting that robo-cobra yesterday" Randy informed him before wincing in pain "it still hurts like hell"

"Well that's what I assume would happen when you fight a sixty-foot long fire-breathing robot snake" Howard matter-of-factly said "And to answer your pervious question, why don't you ask the Nomicon to let you take a day off or something?"

"Howard, I seriously doubt that the NinjaNomicon would let me skip my duties as Norrisville's protector for even one day" Randy responded before cutting off his friend for snickering at the word 'duty' "don't you do it"

"Fine, but I'm gonna laugh in the comfort of my mind!" the heavy-set boy replied "heh-heh, duty"

The two best friends continued on their walk to their homeroom class they stopped in the hallway to watch Howard's elder sibling's school podcast on one of hallway TV sets. However, unknown to either of the boys, this particular podcast would start a chain of events that would lead that no could have foreseen.

"What up peeps, it's your girl Heidi me-casting to all of Norrisville high with a special message for this weekend's upcoming prom night" she announced to her viewers

Upon hearing those last two words, Randy's eyes widen shock; he had completely forgotten about that this Saturday was prom night due to the fact that he had his hands fall with defended his classmates from the forces of darkness.

"Ah wonk I totally spaced that prom was this weekend!" he scolded himself before looking over to his buddy "why didn't you remind me?"

"Well you were busy with being a hero and junk, so I didn't have time to tell you" Howard explained "Plus I didn't care enough about going to begin with anyway"

"Great, our first year in high school and we don't have the experience of prom night!" the taller boy berated "it's like a rite of school passage dude!"

"Ok first off Cunningham, prom is so not a rite of passage" the shorter of the two friends explained in a harsh tone "And secondly, why are you so bummed about not going to begin with?"

"It's something I wanted to do since I became freshman" Randy answered "it's the place where my mom and dad first met and I wanted just once to see for myself what it was like"

"Cunningham, as your bro I gotta say that's pretty gay" Howard said, making his buddy grimace "Besides you're not missing much, it's just a dumb dance where boys and their girlfriends go to have sex in the stalls when the teachers aren't looking or so I'm told"

"You're so understanding…" the secret hero deadpanned "Let's just hear what your sister has to say and head to class"

With that, the duo turned their attention to the elder girl on the TV screen in order to see what special announcement she wanted to make.

"As you all know, prom is the one night where you and that special someone can be together for one of the most romantic times in your whole lifetime" the popular girl continued "which is why I Heidi Weinermen am sending this message out to Norrisville High's most eligible bachelor The Ninja to be my date for prom night!"

Randy had to have heard that wrong, because there was no way in this life or the next that Heidi Weinermen: the school's most popular girl and elder sister to his best friend had just asked him to be her date for prom night, ok so technically it was the Ninja she had asked out, but he was the Ninja so she did ask him regardless. However, while the hero felt like he walking on air, his heavy-set compatriot was not too thrilled about the idea in the least.

"Randy, before you even say one syllable, the answer is no" he began "There is no way I'm letting you go to prom with my sister!"

"Hey don't get mad at me, she's the one who asked me out!" the defender of Norrisville defended

"No, she asked the Ninja out!" Howard retorted

"Well I'm the Ninja so it still counts!" the taller boy answered "Why are you getting all mad anyway?"

"Because believe it or not I'm trying to help you!" the heavier freshman scolded

As the two friends continued their argument, Bucky was currently running down the hallway with tears running down his face; due to the fact that Flute Girl had just rejected his offer to go to prom with him in favor of going with Stevens. As the triangle player wailed in agony, a green mist seeped through the vents and began to constrict themselves around the boy. In a matter of seconds, Bucky was again transformed into a hideous monster. Upon seeing this monstrous metamorphosis, the Ninja saw this as a way out of this heated conversation.

"_Whew, saved by the stank_" he thought to himself before speaking to Howard "We'll talk about this later, I'll see you in home room soon"

With that, Randy ran off to somewhere he could put on his mask (despite all the pain he was feeling in his leg) and de-stank this threat as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Howard walked inside his classroom, which was about to start as if there wasn't a giant monster just down the hallway that might smash them at any given second. The popular girl's younger brother stomped over to his desk and prepared for what he considered was going to be a long, grueling day.

* * *

Whenever a monster or a robot laid siege to the school, Randy would put everything else out of his head and stayed focused on taking down his enemies, but this time he couldn't get what Heidi had said during her pod-cast out of his mind. It still didn't feel real to him yet, he was going to prom with Heidi, a girl he secretly had a crush on, but never thought anything would ever happen between them since she was so high above him in social status. However, as he ran into the boy's restroom and ducked into one of the empty stalls, he couldn't shake what Howard had said before he ran off about trying to help him. Whatever his friend was attempting to say, he had to forget for the time being and get his head back in the game. He then put his stuff down and threw on his mask and changed into his super-heroic alter ego with ease.

"Let's get this over with" he said "Smoke bomb!"

…

In a puff of orange smoke the Ninja made his dramatic appearance behind the stanked boy with his sword at the ready.

"Hey I've got a lot on my plate right now, so I hope you don't mind if I wrap this up real quick" he informed the beast

The monster roared in defiance and lunged at the boy. The creature took a swipe at Randy with one of its mighty claws, but he managed to duck at the last second before delivering a powerful uppercut that sent his opponent stumbling backwards into some lockers; breaking a few on impact.

"Great shot Ninja!" a familiar voice cheered from behind

The hero turned around to see Heidi standing before him, cheering him on in his battle. In that moment, everything else around Randy seemed to be non-existence except the girl in front of him, he wanted to say something to her, but his ability to speak was cut off by his nervousness. Because of his distraction however, the monster was able to have an enough time to recover from the hit it had taken and smack the preoccupied Ninja, sending him flying down the hall and into a wall.

"…ow..." the freshman squeaked out

"Oh my god, are you ok?" the elder girl called out as she ran to her hero

As she ran to the Ninja's aid, the stanked band geek snatched her up and pinned her up against the wall, he then learned forward and looked her dead in the eye.

"**Will you go to prom with me?**" he asked as he spit green slime in her face

Heidi Weinermen did the most logical thing any human being would do in a moment like this: scream. Upon hearing his possible prom dates cries for help, the protector of Norrisville picked himself up in order to defend her from the beast. It was then that he noticed the source of the stank: a flower in his sticking out of his pocket that Randy assumed Buckey had tried to give to Flute Girl (Because who else did Bucky have a crush on) as a way of getting her to go with him to the dance. While Bucky was busy terrorizing poor Heidi, the Ninja dashed toward the monster once again and with one clean slice, he chopped the flower in two. When the stanked item was destroyed, Bucky was once again freed from its power and reverted back to his human form.

"Uh...what hap-"he tried to say

"Really Bucky, you don't know?!" the Ninja snapped "god this is like the ninth time this week alone I've de-stanked you! Can't you figure it out by now that you where a giant freaking monster!"

"I-I'm sorry Ninja!" the scrawny boy stammered out "Flute Girl stood me up for Stevens for prom night and I was so upset!"

The freshman could see the fear in his eyes as well was the shocked expression on Heidi's face at his outburst, fearing that he might frighten them; he took his anger down a few notches before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for" he began in a more calmly tone "Just get to class"

'Thank you Ninja!" he replied before running off to his classroom

Now that the matter of the monster was taken care of, the boy had an even bigger task set before him. That task in question was talking to his best friend's elder sibling about the upcoming dance and truth be told, Randy would rather fight Bucky all over again then face Heidi so soon.

"Um, sorry you had to see that" he apologized

"It's fine, don't worry about it" she assured him before changing the subject "So I take it you heard my message?"

"Yeah...about that…" the Ninja began, scratching the back of his head and looking away from her as he did "I'm kinda busy all the time with fighting monsters and robots so-"

"I know I…well…" Heidi was at a loss of words (which surprised Randy)

"I should go you know before this get's more awkward" the freshman spoke as he readied to throw down a smoke bomb

"No wait, please!" the elder girl begged, making him stop "Let me explain myself first before you go"

He really wanted to leave now, before this became any weirder then this had already become, however if he did leave right now; he wouldn't help but feel like a total wonk later on. He then put away his smoke bomb and decided to at least listen to what his crush had to say.

"Uh, sure" was all he could say

"You do so much for this school and its students" she told him "But you never ask for anything in return, so I figured you needed a night off as a way of thanking you for all your hard work"

"And you thought asking me out on your show was a good idea to go about doing this?" he asked

"Well it's not like we have a search light on top of school to signal you with" the popular girl answered

"Ah, good point" Randy agreed "But look, I'm flattered that you want to do this for me, but I can't; I have a responsibility to uphold"

"I know that, but can't you just stop being a hero for one night?" Heidi reasoned "You're the greatest human being I've ever known and I want you to know how much you mean to me-uh, I mean us"

As Randy took in her words he realized that this was a side of Heidi he had never seen before. She always portrayed herself as a strong, confident woman on her show, but listening to her now, she sounded so caring and even nervous. He couldn't help but agree with her either on needing a break, even it was only for one night.

"Alright, I'll do it" He finally said "I'll happily be your date for the dance"

"You will? That's great!" the schools most popular said in very happy tone

Then out of the blue, Heidi reached forward with her arms and tightly hugged him in a warm embrace. Needless to say, this took Cunningham aback. If he wasn't so dumbfounded by this, he might've hugged her back. After what felt like minutes, Heidi pulled away with a happy, yet still nervous expression on her face.

"So…pick me up at six?" she innocently asked

"It's a date" he answered before taking out a smoke bomb "And on that note, smoke bomb!"

And with that, the hero of Norrisville High vanished within the cloud of orange vapors, leavening the elder girl with a victorious smile on her face.

"_I can't believe it, I'm going to go on a date with the Ninja!_" she excitedly thought to herself "_This is so bruce!_"

While Howard's sister was busy being wrapped up in her fantasies, it was then that Principal Slimovitz approached her.

"Ah there you are Heidi, I was looking for you" he greeted, brining the girl back to reality "I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor"

"Of course sir, what do you need?" Heidi asked

"I need you to go to the school's basement and find some of the decorations we use for prom every year" he explained "I'd go myself, but I'm not much of a fan of the dark"

"Will this give me an excuse to miss my home room class?" she questioned

"Of course, someone has to get those decorations and by golly it isn't going to be me" the head of the high school answered

"Then I'll be happy to do it" the popular girl said

"Wonderful, here are the keys to the basement" Slimovitz thanked as he handed the student the keys "When you get them, bring them to the gym so couch green and I can start setting things up"

* * *

The Ninja snuck back into the stall where he left his backpack and unzipped to find the NinjaNomicon glowing bright red, obviously angry about his choice, but this time the boy was not in the mood to be lectured by his teacher today.

"Aw no, no way, you are not going to chew me out this time Nomicon" he began sharply "I've busted my ass all this week and I could use at least one night off from being the Ninja"

The ancient book red light began to shine brighter; it did not like the tone its student was taking with it.

"Look I'm not to trying to sound ungrateful, but even though I'm the Ninja you have to understand that I'm still a freshman at this school" he continued "Don't I still have the right to at least have a normal day now and again?"

The book's red light was now glowing so bright that Randy had to cover his eyes from the light.

"But then again, what would you know about being human?" the Nomicon's student asked harshly "your just a book"

The second those last words came out of the freshman's mouth the light vanished, the book's symbols then faded away seconds later, leaving nothing but a black cover. It didn't take a lot of brain power for Randy to realize that he had said something he shouldn't have. In a panic, the Ninja franticly opened the book and to his horror, he found only blank pages.

"Oh I have wonked up big time" he said to himself in fear

* * *

As Heidi opened the door to the school's basement, she still couldn't get over how excited she was over the fact that the Ninja had said yes to her. It was like she was living out one of her dreams she had when she slept, not to mention she would be the talk of the prom when she arrived with the high schools protector as her escort.

As she stepped down the basement's stair case, the smell of dust and deadwood hit her nostrils, making her sneeze a few times as she went deeper into the darkened room, until she finally found the light switch. Once the room was fully illuminated, she saw shelves upon shelves of old boxes filled junk from the school's past. The popular girl walked down the aisles of shelves, trying to find the box she was sent to find in the first place.

"Now where could those decorations be?" she said to herself

It was then she noticed a shining object out of the corner of her eye and suddenly she became interested in getting closer to this object, forgetting about why she came down here in the first place. Once Heidi was close enough to the item, she reached out and picked the source of her interest: a small porcelain statue of a Chinese dragon. As Heidi carefully inspected the small statue, the dragon's eyes flashed a dark yellow, making her shriek in terror and drop the statue in the process.

"Oh dammit!" she cursed aloud "that probably belonged to the school!"

As she reached down to pick up the shattered figure, a strange black ooze started to seep out of the pieces. Heidi jumped back at the sight of the ooze, but the black slime began to grow in size and shape. The ooze soon grew to the frighten girl's height, just as she opened her mouth to scream, the ooze lunged forward and quickly slithered down her throat.

Once the very last drop of slime was within her body, Heidi's clothing suddenly morphed into black and red body armor with a pair of large dragon head shaped shoulder pads on each side that held a long red cape on it. Among the other changes that here happening to her, her hair quickly grew down to her shoulders, as well as her finger-nails which grew into long steel-like talons and her eyes changed into silver serpent-like retinas, even Heidi's whole body grew three feet taller during the metamorphosis.

After a full minute of transforming, 'Heidi' looked over herself in her new clothing as well as her new body. She grinned wickedly to herself as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Ah Norrisville, it has been far too long…" she said to herself


End file.
